


Rick or Treat

by ArcticLucie, lucife56, MaroonCamaro, MermaidSheenaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, First Date, Heavy Petting, Judith and Daryl bonding, M/M, Making Out, Rickyl, Trick or Treating, candy coated fluff, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes Judith trick-or-treating and ends up with a hot date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TRick

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much a team effort! Sheenaz was the muse, I wrote chapter one, Maroon chapter three, and the very talented Lucife56 provides the wonderful art smack dab in the middle. Let's start out with some candy coated fluff shall we? -Lucie

Daryl didn’t _get_ Halloween. Bunch of kids running around the neighborhood demanding free candy in exchange for not egging your house? Sounded a lot like extortion. ‘Course that was probably because the only Halloween he remembered from his childhood included two sheets with holes cut out for eyes and the matching set of broken ribs he and Merle got as a result.

And the bastard formerly known as their father took all their damn candy!

Merle on the other hand grumbled about it, but Daryl suspected it was an act. Every year he’d slip on his Jason mask to hide a toothy grin, grab his bat, and wait to chase all the pranksters out of the yard. That’s how they got the reputation as the one house on the block you didn’t go to.

If that didn’t turn people off, there was always the near condemned shack they called home complete with dead grass nearly worn down to the root and broken shutters that hung crooked over smoke-stained glass. The exterior paint was so weathered it was now acid-wash white and the damn porch light hadn’t worked in years.

It had always reminded him of the house from Muster’s, even when he was little, but now he don’t care none about the state of things. Ain’t like he had anyone to impress, being gay and being Dixon. And he wasn’t about to go wasting money on candy he didn’t get to eat, opting to use his beer money on actual beer.

He’d just sat down and propped his feet up on the milk crate that double as a TV tray when Merle ran through the house with his bat in one hand, mask in the other. “What kinda candy ya want this year, Darlina?”

Daryl scoffed and popped the top on his Natty Light. He took a sip and cringed as the bitter liquid trickled down his parched throat. “How ‘bout some decent beer? The stuff you always buy tastes like piss.”

He was expecting some sort of venomous retort, but the cackling outside drew Merle’s focus to the window and the egg smashing into the glass had him storming outside in a tizzy. Daryl smirked to himself when the door slammed behind him, ugly papered walls shaking like he was heading to Oz.

There was nothing on TV but Halloween specials and he flipped through mindlessly knowing there wouldn’t be anything worth watching. He settled on _Night of the Living Dead_ and sunk into the couch to enjoy what little time alone he had until Merle and his loudmouth came scampering back in. Maybe he’d be able to snag him some mini butterfingers.

It was ten minutes later when a knock came. At first, he thought he might’ve imagined it or maybe it was one of those damn zombies on TV because it was faint, but the second time, he knew it was an actual knock. Either that or some kids tossing eggs again.

He yanked the door open, glower on his face, and snarled out a “Whatdoyawant?” at what he initially thought was thin air.

A quiet “Trick-or-treat” had him looking down where his eyes landed on a petite little thing with pale skin and dark eyes wearing the most ridiculous red wig he’d ever seen. The thing was almost as big as she was, puffy on top with spiral tendrils dangling far below her waist. The dark blue dress had him thinking princess, but the bow slung over her back caught his attention.

“Know how ta shoot that thing?” he asked, motioning to the bow. She had it slung over a shoulder since her hands were occupied by a hefty looking bag of candy.

She nodded, her already big eyes getting wider. “Corl taught me,” she said; her tiny voice surprised him with its firm timbre.

He huffed an acknowledgement and she repeated her original greeting of “Trick-or-treat!”

“Sorry, kid. You’re cute but I ain’t got no candy,” Daryl said, and he almost felt bad about it. And then he actually did when her eyes went all puppy dog-esque.

She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing in on him as she thought for a moment. “Why don’cha got any candy? ‘S Halloween, yer ‘poseda get candy.”

And how could he argue with that logic? Or those pouty lips? How the hell could something so small be so…intimidating?

“ ‘Cause kids don’t come ‘round here,” he said with a shrug, crossing his arm over his chest. Her shoulders deflated and she started to turn to leave, a deepening frown pulling at her chubby cheeks. “Where’s yer momma at?”

She spun back around at his words, pout still in place but softening, her dress swirling in a dark cloud of midnight blue. “Corl says she’s sleepin’ with Shane, but it ain’t even dark out yet.”

He held back a chuckle at that. “Is _Corl_ supposed ta be watchin’ ya or somethin’?”

“Nah, daddy is but…” she pawed at an eye before looking over her shoulder, “I gotta find ‘im.”

Well, shit. She was lost and he couldn’t, in good conscience, send her back out there alone. What if some whack job kidnapped her? He couldn’t invite her in either because that would’ve been fucking creepy. And he couldn’t take a random kid trick-or-treating.

“What’s he look like?”

“He’s a sheriff,” she said, little chest puffing out with pride. “ ‘S gotta gun an’ ever’thang. What’re you ‘poseda be?”

“Uh, Hawkeye?” he said, raising a brow and hoping she bought it. He was in his usual garb: a dark brown cut off button-down since the weather was still hot enough for it and faded dark jeans with holes in the knees. Her brilliant eyes studied him for a moment and she gave him a little smile of approval.

“Corl’s ‘poseda be a Indian, but he yelled at daddy an’ took all the eggs. You sure ya ain’t got no candy?”

Eggs? He shook off the thought of this infamous ‘Corl’ being the egg tosser. “Nah, but I got some jerky. Better for yer teeth...prolly,” Daryl said, moving back inside to grab the tin off the kitchen table. He turned around to see her peering into his house, her small feet not quite over the threshold and inquisitive eyes dead set on his crossbow.

“Wha’s jerky?” she asked, not taking her eyes of his bow. He smirked to himself and walked over to pick that up too. It’d help sell the whole Hawkeye thing.

It was a damn shame the kid had never had any jerky. Good thing he was gonna fix that. “ ‘S dried out meat. This is rabbit,” he replied, shaking the tin, “Homemade too.”

“Ya eat rabbit?” she asked, crinkling up her button nose.

He had to chuckle at that. He hadn’t been around kids much, not since he was one, but she was not how he had expected one to be. She was smart and curious, brave, and he knew she was a little ass kicker if he ever saw one.

“Ya always talk this much?”

“Uh huh, daddy says ‘s ‘cause he don’t.”

Daryl snorted and shut the door behind him. The little girl followed as he walked over to the edge of the porch to give them a better vantage point of the main road. That way she was in plain view of anyone who might be walking by that recognized her. He also wanted to be on the lookout for any police officers, or ‘sheriffs’, that might be going by.

“What’s yer name?” he asked, sitting down on the steps and putting the tin behind him, crossbow off to the side.

She dropped her bag of candy with a huff and sat down beside him. Now that her hands were empty she put her bow in her lap and started tugging on her wig. The red mop looked itchy as hell.

“Judy Grimes, wha’s yours?”

“Daryl...Dixon. Who are you supposed ta be Judy Grimes?”

She smiled up at him as he side-eyed her. “ ‘M Princess Merida! ‘M Sco’ish. Ya like me dress?” she snickered, covering her mouth with one hand and scratching her head with the other.

“Mhmm,” he couldn’t help but chuckle at her apparent attempt at a Scottish accent. He had no idea who Princess Whoever was, but she made a cute version. Maybe that was just her. “Like yer bow too.”

“ ‘M an archer,” said Judy, jumping up and aiming an imaginary arrow at him before frowning, bottom lip protruding clear out to the Georgia state line, “…but Corl broke my arrows.”

“I can make ya some more,” he volunteered before he realized what he was saying.

“Really?” she asked, her big eyes welling up like saucers.

He reached for the bow, making a sour face when he noticed it was made of cheap plastic and nylon string, “Yeah sure, why not? Might even make ya a real bow cause this one’s shit.”

She sucked in a harsh breath that caused him to look up into her scolding eyes as he realized he just swore in front of a little kid. “Oh sorry, ain’t supposed ta swear, huh?”

“Corl says d’mit, but Daddy says tha’s bad,” she replied, thrusting her fingers up under the mess of bright orange ringlets draped over her like a thick winter blanket. It was still eighty degrees out and he could see a faint line of sweat on her brow. Poor thing must of been burning up.

“Wanna take that off for a bit?”

“Can’t,” she pouted, crossing her arms and stomping a foot in frustration, “Mamma glued it on.”

Daryl scoffed at that. “C’mere lemme see.” He put her bow down and motioned for her to come to him with his hands. She smiled wide and damn near knocked him over as she ran into his arms. After he recovered from the unexpected assault, he grabbed the tin and fished out two pieces of jerky before putting it back behind him. “Here hold these,” he said as he handed them over and spun her around.

He had no idea what he was doing when he started fiddling with the fake locks. The wig wasn’t glued on, but it was held in place with about a thousand bobby pins. He huffed out a sigh and started pulling them out one by one until he was able to get Cousin It off her head.

“How d’ya do that?” Judy asked him when he freed her from the heavy wig. It probably weighed as much as she did.

“Took out all these da—arn things,” he replied, catching a swear as he held up a handful of the pins. No wonder she was itching, those things were digging into her skull. He picked her up and moved her to the spot next to him. She promptly handed him his piece of jerky and he bit into it as she held hers awkwardly. “Gonna try it?”

She looked back and forth between him and the jerky then gave it a good sniff before sticking the dehydrated meat into her mouth. He couldn’t help but smile when her eyebrows lifted as she bit off a chunk. “ ‘S ‘ood,” she said through a mouthful.

They sat in silence for a while as they ate, and he was surprised how comfortable he was in the presence of a child. It didn’t make him want to have his own anytime soon, but she wasn’t bad company. Better than Merle anyway.

The sun was just touching the horizon when a frantic man dressed like a Wild West sheriff, complete with jingling spurs, Stetson, and a duster jacket came running up the walk yelling her name. “DADDY!” she screeched, jumping to her feet and running straight into his waiting arms.

“Thank god I found you!” Mr. Grimes said when she lunged at him. 

Daryl watched as he plant a million kisses in her dark, sweaty hair. He couldn’t be sure, but the father’s eyes were a little red and misty. He figured he must’ve gone out of his mind looking for her judging by the look of relief coupled with mild anger on his rather attractive face. 

The man finally pulled back as the shock of it all began to dissipate, his blue eyes landing on Daryl who had no idea why it suddenly felt like July instead of October. Okay, he had some idea because Mr. Grimes was hot as hell...for someone who dressed up like a pig for Halloween.

Grimes scoop Judy up in his arms and walked over to Daryl who was still sitting on the porch. He wasn’t sure what to expect from him—he was a Dixon sitting on the porch with his daughter—but it certainly hadn’t been a ‘thank you’ accompanied by the sexiest smile he’d ever seen.

“I just turned my back for a second and she was gone,” he explained. “She wasn’t any trouble was she?”

“Nah...but I, uh, didn’t have candy,” Daryl said, scratching his neck as he got to his feet. “Hope jerky was okay.”

“Don’t see why it wouldn’t be, mister, uh...”

“Dixon, but ya’ll can jus’ call me Daryl.”

“ ‘M Rick, Rick Grimes,” the dad Daryl would very much like to fuck said, holding out his hand. So he took it, giving the hot, sweaty, firm appendage a shake that lasted a little longer than he was used to. And not once did they break eye contact, hell he didn’t even think he blinked.

That must’ve been what eye fucking was all about cause his jeans started to get a little snug in places that had no business getting tight in the presence of a princess. Good thing Merle came strolling up the walk with a bag of candy that he’d probably used a scare-finger discount on. ‘Cause if there was one thing Merle was good at, it was ruining a perfectly good boner.

 

*****

Rick had to trade three weekends for the privilege of taking Judith trick-or-treating. He would’ve traded a helluva lot more for it, but he got lucky. The only tradeoff was that Judith insisted that he dress up. He tried his best to convince her that his work uniform was his costume, but she wouldn’t buy it.

It was Judith’s babysitter, Beth, who suggested he go as a Wild West sheriff as a compromise. That was doable; he could even take his python with him. Carol helped him put everything together, even picked up his trench coat and spurs for him. He’d asked her to help with Judy’s Princess Merida costume and she’d insisted.

His little girl was obsessed with the movie _Brave._ Lori had wanted her to be a fairy, but Judith insisted on Merida. It was fitting since they were both bold. Rick was just glad he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t resist his four year-old’s charm.

He had hoped Carl would go as an Native American, but the smartass touted off something about it being insensitive and Rick had to drop the subject because, well, he was right. He suspected the teen was feeling a bit old for the holiday. It was a shame; it used to be his favorite.

After work, he drove over to Lori’s to pick up the kids. Judith was already dressed in her costume complete with frilly red wig she kept fidgeting with. Lori kept telling her to stop or she’d glue it on. His little warrior Princess looked absolutely adorable and he took about a hundred pictures of her before they left the house.

They dropped Carl off at a friend’s house for a sleepover and went to a neighborhood that Beth told him catered to the younger kids for parents and children that preferred to trick-or-treat before it got to dark.

It was an older neighborhood, but a buddy from the station lived there and he let him park in the driveway. That was their first stop, and after the deputy and his wife gushed over how big Judith had gotten, he and the Princess set out on their mission to get as much candy as Judith could carry.

They were making good time too, skipping around from house to house. Judy was so excited, smiling and giggling at all the other costumes, pointing them out as they went along. She had asked to eat some candy several times, but he kept reminding her that she couldn’t have any until he checked it over.

Rick, being a sheriff’s deputy and all, knew a few of the people they visited, but he was surprised when he knocked on the door of Jessie Anderson. He’d met the blonde divorcee when his friend Morgan drug him to a single’s mixer. She was nice, friendly, and had a few kids herself, but for whatever reason, she didn’t do it for him.

“Hey Rick!” she said, greeting him with a wide smile. “And who’s this little angel?”

“ ‘M not a angel, ‘m a Princess!” Judith huffed, crossing her little arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jessie apologized, looking down at her. “Would you like some candy, _Princess_?”

Judy gave a curt nod and held out her bag so Jessie could deposit her candy. “Would you like to eat it now?” Jessie asked, holding it out to her.

“Daddy says I can’t eat any yet.”

“I think we can make an exception for Ms. Jessie,” Rick said, taking the candy from her and handing it to a skeptical Judy who eyed it with suspicion. “It’s okay, she’s a friend.”

He turned his attention back to Jessie when she began to ask him generic questions about how he’d been. It felt like the same stilted conversation they had the first time around, but he smiled at her anyway. She was probably just lonely now that she was divorced. Rick understood that, but he wasn’t willing to settle for someone he wasn’t interested in for the sake of loneliness.

Judith stole his focus when she started sputtering and spitting, her little face squinched up in disgust. “What is it sweetheart?” he asked, kneeling down.

“ ‘S raisins daddy!” she whined, chocolate dribbling running down her chin as she buried her face in Rick’s neck, “I don’t like it!”

“Ya don’t have ta eat it, Jude,” Rick said, trying to sooth her as he rubbed her back. “She doesn’t like raisins,” he told Jessie.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Jessie replied, crouching down as well. “I can find you something else if you’d like. You shouldn’t spit though, it’s not lady-like.”

“I ain’t a lady, ‘m a Princess!” Judith said, glaring at Jessie.

“Princesses don’t either.”

“I think we should get goin’,” Rick said, pushed himself back up to his feet. It was obvious the two of them were clashing. 

Jessie seemed hesitant to let him leave the porch. She started in on possible plans to take her two boys and Carl to a movie sometime, all the while, an impatient Judith was yanking on his hands and then his duster. After a moment he realized it had stopped. He’d been a parent long enough to know that when the kids were silent, something wasn’t right.

He turned to see what she was up to, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. “Judith?” he called, moving around the yard to see if she might’ve been hiding behind the bushes or something. But she didn’t reply. “Judith, we don’t have time ta play hide-n-seek! Where’d ya go?”

“She was right here,” Jessie said, her arms crossed in worry as she paced the porch. “Should I call the police?”

“Nah, I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. Jus’...jus’ stay here in case she comes back. I’ll look down the street,” he instructed as he headed down the walk hollering Judith’s name.

Rick looked over the sea of children back in the direction they had come from. There were kids dressed up in all sorts of costumes: minions, the Avengers, tons of Supermans and Batmans, a few pirates, and even the classics like ghosts and black cats. There was one red wig walking away, but it belonged to Princess Ariel.

Turning his head, he looked down the way they were supposed to be heading. There were a few carrot moptops that way, one he could tell was another Merida, but deep down he knew it wasn’t Judith without looking at the little one’s face. That was when he started to panic, his heart dropping right out of his chest when she wasn’t anywhere in sight.

His eyes started to go misty at the thought of never seeing her again. What if someone took her? What if she wandered into the street? What if she got hurt and was lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding out? What would Lori say? He had to find her!

He pulled his phone out as he ran frantically down the street calling her name and hoping he picked the right direction. Dispatch picked up on the first ring and he identified himself by badge number and was about to request an Amber Alert when he saw a kid in a dark blue dress sitting on the Dixon porch of all places. He knew it was her in an instant, even without the wig on.

Rick was familiar with the Dixon family, but after Will Dixon died, his two sons seemed to be on the straight and narrow. The older one anyway—he had dealt with Merle a time or two—but he couldn’t recall ever hearing anything negative about the younger one. He put the station on hold while he got a little closer then hung up when he was sure Judith was safe.

He stormed up the walk and she came running to him as soon as she saw him. Falling to his knees, he squeezed her tight, kissing her as he thanked his lucky stars she was alright and appeared to be unharmed. 

“What have I told ya ‘bout runnin’ off like that?” he admonished, pulling back to give her a quick once-over. “Don’t you ever do that again, sweetheart!”

She stuck out her little quivering lip, “Jus’ wanted more candy, daddy…‘N that lady was talkin’ too much.”

With his nerves finally settled, he looked up and his eyes landed on the man who had taken care of her. He had just gotten back his ability to breathe when the man’s eyes nearly took it away again.

Rick was certain he’d like him right away, and Judith must’ve if she was willing to sit still on his porch for a while. He scooped her up and positioned her on his hip, then made his way over to the man. They made brief introductions, but his ability to concentrate was impaired by the sexy sound of Daryl’s gravelly voice.

After that, Judith proceeded to tell him all about her little adventure. That was about the time Rick had to set her down. His arm was cramping from holding her.

He tried to pay attention to her story, he really did, but Daryl kept looking at him with those ridiculously gorgeous eyes and he was melting under the scrutiny. He had a feeling she was already smitten with Daryl from the parts he did catch. He couldn’t say he blamed her. If he were lucky, she’d inherit his good taste in men. 

The eldest Dixon brother interrupted as he came strolling up the walk with a baseball bat in hand and a Jason mask pushed back atop his head. “Who called the fuzz?” 

“ ‘M off duty,” Rick countered.

“Ya sure ‘bout that? Usually takes ya’ll a century ta get anywhere ‘cept the donut shop,” he cackled.

“Merle!” Daryl hissed.

“Don’t get yer panties in a twist, Darlina. Me and Officer Last Century here go way back. Ain’t that right?” he said, clapping Rick on the back. “Say, since yer here, do ol’ Merle a favor and take all those damn prankster shits ta juvie.”

“Why? Didn’t do you no good, Merle,” Daryl said, rolling his eyes at his brother. “And would ya watch yer mouth? Yer in the presence of a Princess, ya heathen.”

Merle must not’ve seen Judith as he push passed them. He spun around, smiled at her, and said, “Yer Highness,” as he gave a bow before stomping up the stairs and going inside, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“Sorry ‘bout him. He’s loud, but he ain’t no trouble anymore. I make sure a’ that,” Daryl said, ducking his head and looking somewhere in between proud and ashamed. Rick thought he looked kind of cute when he started chewing on his thumb. Okay, a lot cute.

Rick tilted his head to make eye contact, “Doin’ a pretty good job.” 

“Uh...ya got somethin’...” Daryl said, motioning to his neck to indicate for Rick to do the same. He wiped at his neck, his hand coming away with chocolate on his fingers from where Judith had smeared it on his neck during the raisin debacle.

Rick chuckled and wiped his hand on his pants, looking back up to see Daryl swipe his tongue over his lips and swallow hard. God, the man was sexy as sin. “We had a run-in with some nasty raisinets,” Rick chuckled.

Daryl grimaced, “Can’t stand those things.”

“Ya don’t like ‘em too?” Judith asked, brown eyes going wide.

Daryl smiled at her and shook his head, but that really wasn’t fair because Rick nearly went weak in the knees.

“We should probably head back. It’s getting dark,” Rick said, running a hand through Judith’s damp hair. The wig must’ve been hot. “Why don’cha go grab your stuff, Jude.”

“Daryl’s gonna make me a real bow, daddy!” she smiled wide, bouncing on the balls of her feet towards the porch.

“Ya don’t have to do that,” Rick said to Daryl.

“A li’l asskicker like her needs a good bow,” he replied.

“Well I appreciate you lookin’ out for her. I was losin’ my mind there for a second.”

Daryl shrugged, “Weren’t nothin’.”

The whole self-deprecating thing looked good on him, but Rick was finding it difficult to think of something that wouldn’t because things were starting to stir down below that had been mostly dormant since he’d caught Lori with Shane. If he were being honest, even longer.

“I assure you, it was everything. How can I repay you?”

“A date”, Daryl quipped, his smirk falling fast when he must’ve realized what he’d said. “I didn’t...I mean, that was, uh y’know, a joke.”

“Pick ya up around nine?” Rick asked, hoping it hadn’t really been a joke, and hoping he wasn’t as rusty and awkward at this whole thing as he felt.

Daryl grinned then bit his lip to stifle it when Judith came back up to them. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah, it does. Guess we’ll be seein’ ya,” Rick said but made no move to leave. He was caught in Daryl’s eyes, in freefall, with the butterflies swarming and the sweaty palms running like a leaky faucet, heart racing like a thoroughbred at the Belmont.

He made a date, first one since his divorce, with the smokin’ hot guy in front of him who didn’t seem to be fazed by his kid. He told himself he wouldn’t be jumping into anything serious for a while, but he kind of had the urge to jump into those biceps.

“Daddy, my feet hurt,” Judith whined, tugging on his jacket and breaking the trance Daryl had on him. He didn’t find himself minding being bewitched by this particular Dixon.

“Right...yeah, we should, uh, we should be goin’. Say ‘goodbye’ to Daryl,” Rick said looking down at her before his eyes made a quick, covert sweep up Daryl’s body.

“Bye Daryl,” she said, wrapping her arms around their new friend’s leg and giving him a hug. “ ‘M comin’ back for my bow real soon.”

Daryl let out a little chuckle at that and Rick almost swooned over it. If he had fainted, he could’ve just blamed it on the heat.

“I’ll be sure ta get right on that. Nice ta meet ya Princess Merida,” Daryl said with a bow. Judith countered with a curtsey before she took Rick’s hand and started dragging him down the path. “You too...sheriff,” Daryl said with a wink at him when he looked back over his shoulder.

When they got to the sidewalk, Rick chanced one last glance at his future date. The light was fading fast, but he could just make out the blue of his eyes and the ghost of a smile. When they set out that evening, he hadn’t been expecting to get a date out of it. But after all the tricks he’d been served lately, he couldn’t help but think that the universe owed him a treat.


	2. Or

 

 

 

 


	3. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the treat! Rick and Daryl's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's the last chapter! I won't bore you with detailing the case of nerves I had after I realized I would be following ArchLucie and Lucife56! Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Here there be a bit of smut. Because that's how I roll. :)

Daryl watched Rick walk away with Judith, wishing the long jacket didn’t cover what he guessed was a nice ass.  A date, he had a date with that (hopefully) nice ass and everything that went with it.  He looked down at his ripped jeans and faded shirt and decided he needed to change, like right now.

He only had three good shirts, the rest having seen better days.  He had one for funerals, so that was out.  One that he’d gotten from his aunt Betty Sue that was left over from his dead uncle’s wardrobe and he only wore that to family functions that his aunt would be at. So that left the black button up that he’d ripped the sleeves out of.  

Shucking his clothes he grabbed a towel and ran to take a quick shower.  He had about an hour and a half before Rick got back and he wanted his hair to be dry.  Daryl took the quickest shower in his life, being sure to hit all the high spots with the bar of soap before washing his hair.

Daryl looked at the little bottle of Old Spice sitting on his dresser.  He usually never wore any kind of scent, he wasn’t a flowery type of guy.  But Rick Grimes looked like the type of guy who would appreciate a little cologne.  And maybe deodorant.  After applying deodorant and the smallest daub of cologne he could, Daryl got dressed in his one decent shirt and his best Levi’s.

The damn shirt fought him on buttoning right.  He had to redo it twice before all the buttons matched up to their holes.  Damn, he hadn’t been this nervous for a date since the first time he’d asked a guy after kinda halfway coming out a few years ago.   

Merle was sprawled out on the couch eating candy and drinking cheap beer.  Daryl curled up his lip.  The cheap beer was bad enough, but eating candy with it was just nasty.  

Merle eyed his brother up and down before giving a long, low whistle.  “Where you goin’?”

Shit, he did not want Merle to know about the date.  

“A party.” Daryl said.

“A party?  Well that sounds like fun.  I think I’ll tag along.”  

Double shit. “It’s uh, at the church.  One of those alternatives to trick or treatin’.  There won’t be no booze.”  

Merle shook his head and laughed.  “Baby brother, I don’t know why you think Ol’ Merle is a idiot.  I done saw you making moon eyes at that cop.  Bad enough yer gay, but now yer going out with a cop and tryin’ to lie about.”

“Yeah, well.  He’ll be here at nine and I would appreciate it if you would make yourself scarce.”

“Now what would be the fun in that?”  

Daryl threw up his hands, “Jesus H. Christ Merle.  Can’t I go on one date without you tryin’ to screw it up?”

“Nope.”

Daryl swore and went outside, hoping Merle would stay on the damn couch.   Checking the time on his phone he saw he still had a good hour before Rick would get there.  Maybe he could start on that bow and arrow set for Judith, he had some extra bolt shafts that could work for a smaller draw.

Rummaging around in his shed he found four shafts that would work and a piece of wood that could easily be shaped into a flatbow.  If she did well with this, they could work her up to a compound bow.

Daryl paused, they.  Where did that come from?  Damn, he’d only talked to the man for five minutes and he was already mapping out the archery plan for the guy’s kid.  

He had the arrows fletched and was just wondering what kind of tips to put on them when he saw lights in the driveway. Dropping his work he rushed out to the driveway, not wanting Merle to reach his date first.

Daryl tried to look like he was sauntering around the side of the house, but he really couldn’t pull it off.  The sight of Rick getting out of his Jeep shouldn’t make Daryl’s stomach flip, but it did. Rick was pulling him like a magnet and it was all he could do to stop before he invaded his date’s personal space.  

Rick stood in the light from the porch, the harshness of it not taking away how damn sexy he looked in his jeans and western style shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  His damp curls at the back of his head gave away that he’d taken a rushed shower as well.  

Daryl shoved his hands into his jean pockets to keep him from reaching for Rick when he stopped in front of him.  It felt like electricity was jumping between them, their eyes locked in a form of communication in a language that Daryl hadn’t realized that he knew.  

“Hey,” Rick finally said.

“Hey,” Daryl answered.

“You, uh wanna get a bite to eat?”  Rick asked.

Daryl nodded his head, “Yeah, I could eat.”

“Good.”  Rick smiled and damn if Daryl’s heart didn’t skip a beat.

Neither of them moved, just stood there looking at each other.  Daryl was intrigued by the little tuft of chest hair that was sticking out of the top on Rick’s shirt, Rick was staring at Daryl’s arms.   

“I, uh, started on making that bow and some arrows for your girl.”  Daryl finally said.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Told her I would.  Just don’t know what kind of tips to put on ‘em.  I got some practice points and some blunt points.”  Daryl was rambling like an idiot.  

“I’m sure you know what you’re doin’ better’n I would.” Rick told him.

They were still standing there, just out of arm’s length when Merle popped his head out the screen door, “Darlina!  Since yer goin’ out with a damn pig, why don’t ya bring back some donuts!”

Daryl could have sunk into the ground but Rick just chuckled.  At least Merle’s crassness got them moving to the Jeep.

“Anywhere in particular you want to go?” Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, “Don’t eat out too much.  One’s as good as another.”

“Well, let’s just see what we can find.”

Rick took them to the street next to the highway that had all the national chain restaurants.  The street was packed with cars, it seemed everyone had the bright idea to go out to eat after trick or treating.  Daryl could see throngs of dressed up folks through the big plate glass windows of the fast food joints.

“Doesn’t look like we could do much talking with all that going on,” Rick said as he motioned his head to the fish place.

Daryl had a mild panic attack. Rick wanted to talk. Well, of course he did, isn’t that what people did on first dates? But little Judith had said her daddy didn’t talk too much. Did that mean Rick expected Daryl to do all the talking?

“But if ya want, we could go in there. We don’t have to talk.” Rick looked at Daryl with concern.  Damn, he’d let his nervousness show.

Daryl craned his head around to look at a Halloweener walking into the burger place, “Nah, don’t want to have to deal with an asshole dressed like a homicidal clown.”

“Yeah, ok.  Um, we could go to my place and order a pizza.  I’ve got some beer and uh, the kids won’t be there.”  Rick stammered out.

“Don’t mind yer kids.” Daryl said, even though he hadn’t met “Corl”.

“Maybe next time then.”

Next time, fuck.  No, that was a good thing, planning on a second date, even if this one hadn’t even really started yet.  

Rick worked them out of the throng of traffic back to the main road and headed away from the direction of Daryl’s house to a block of apartment buildings. Daryl had been here before, that one summer he tried to move out on his own. That didn’t happen of course, Merle had thrown a hissy fit, so Daryl had stayed in their rickety little place.

They parked in front of one of the buildings, Rick getting out and leading the way to a second floor apartment. It took him a second to get the key in the door before pushing it open to a sparsely furnished living room.

“Sorry, it could probably use a little cleaning, wasn’t expecting company.”

Daryl looked around the room littered with preschool toys and gaming controllers. There weren’t any dirty dishes or overflowing ashtrays, so it looked pretty damn good to him.

“S’fine.”

Rick opened the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of beers, “Stella ok?”

“Stella’s great.” Daryl reached for the beer Rick offered him. Their fingers brushing slightly, but enough that he felt that surge of electricity again.

“I’ll, uh, just order that pizza then. You want anything special?” Rick asked.

“Nah, just not pineapple.” Who would want fruit on a pizza anyway?

“Got it, no pineapple.” Rick said as he flipped open his cell phone. Daryl was going to have to get that man to get a new phone, one that took better pictures than that old thing.

Damn, now he was thinking about sexting with the guy!

Daryl took a long pull of his beer, his eyes wandering up the long, lean frame of one Rick Grimes, stopping when he got to those blue eyes. Blue eyes that were staring right back at Daryl. That jolt of electricity shot down to his pants this time because Rick was most definitely eye fucking him right there in the kitchen.  

*****

Rick had a moment of panic as he left the house of the hot as hell man he just made a date with for later this evening.  Beth, he should call Beth to see if she would do some last minute babysitting.  He’d probably have to pay out the nose because of the last minute request and it being halloween and all.  Totally worth it.

“Daddy….’m tired.” Judith said with just the beginning of the whine that would quickly turn into an all out hissy fit if he didn’t get her home.

“Okay sweetheart. Let’s get back to the Jeep and we’ll get you home.” Rick said as he picked her up into his arms.

He got Judith in her car seat before pulling out his phone to call Beth.  If all went well, he could drop Judith off and still have time to run home and take a shower.  He suspected the chocolate from the Raisinets was all over him.

“Beth! Hi! It’s Rick. Listen, I know it’s short notice and ya probably have other plans, but I could really use a sitter for Judith.” Rick mentally crossed his fingers. “Yeah, I know, but I uh, had something come up last minute.” Rick looked in the rear view mirror and could see Judith’s head drooping, the car ride lulling her to sleep. “She’s all tuckered out, probably sleep all night.” He paused as Beth talked to someone in the background. “I can pay you double.” _Please, please, please_ , Rick prayed. “Geat!  Be there in ten minutes!”

Rick navigated the throng of trick-or-treaters to get to the county road and then on to the Greene farm. Beth was a godsend, she was wonderful with Judith and a homebody. Rick hated taking the kids to a sitter when he had them, but his job sometimes required it.  And no way in hell would he let Lori keep them at those times and think he didn’t have time for his kids.

Rick could see Beth and her boyfriend Jimmy talking on the porch of the old farmhouse as he pulled up.  He _almost_ felt bad, almost.  He’d slip Jimmy a twenty as well for his trouble.

Judith was all the way asleep now, so Rick was extra careful not to wake her as he took her out of the car.  If all went as he hoped, he’d be back to get her tomorrow morning.  If not, well he’d be back a lot sooner than that.

Beth met him on the steps, carefully taking Judith from his arms.

"I can’t thank you enough for doin’ this Beth.”

“Well, she’s a good girl. An’ she’s already sleepin” Beth said in her soft drawl.

“Yeah, she was running around like crazy.  Got away from me for a minute, but I found her.  She managed to find the only house on the block that didn’t have candy.” Rick chuckled.

“Somebody had her then?” Beth gasped.

“Wasn’t nothin’ like that.  Daryl was sitting with her on his porch steps where everybody walkin’ by could see ‘em.”

“Daryl?” Beth’s eyebrow shot up.

“Um, yeah.  He uh, was feeding her rabbit jerky.” Rick hoped his cheeks weren’t red.  Because they felt red.

Beth’s face broke into a wide smile, “Oh.”

Damn, now he knew his face was red, “Yeah, ok.  Um, I should be back in the mornin’.”

“We’ll be here.” Beth said as she turned to go into the house.

Rick put out his hand to Jimmy, slipping him that twenty as they clasped hands, “Jimmy.”

Jimmy took the money and nodded his head.  Good, they were square then.

Now all Rick had to do was run home, take a shower, and find something decent to wear.

He was cursing himself as he left the farm, he’d forgotten how far it was from his apartment.  Rick would have to hurry if he wanted to make it back to the Dixon place by nine, it would have been nice if he’d planned this better.  But he only had tonight, he’d be working until Thanksgiving, and he really, really wanted this.  So he just ground his teeth and drove as fast as he dared back home.

Rick took the fastest shower of his life, making sure to hit all the important bits. Then he stared into his closet for a good fifteen minutes trying to figure out what to wear.  

He couldn’t wear the white dress shirt, or any of the t-shirts.  He had a black dress shirt, but that seemed too somber for a date.  And there was no way he was going to wear that paisley monstrosity that Judith had gotten him last year for Christmas. Rick suspected it was more Lori and Shane behind that.  

Rick finally settled on the western style shirt with the pearl snap buttons.  He would just roll the sleeves up. His best jeans, a belt, and a splash of Brut completed the outfit. His hair was still damp, but at least it wasn’t dripping.

He checked his watch, eight thirty-five.  That should be enough time to get there without speeding.  Rick looked around the apartment, the kids stuff was still scattered around the living room, but there weren’t any dirty dishes or clothes laying out, so he counted it a win.  Besides, he doubted they would come back here. They were just going for dinner.

Rick panicked a bit when he pulled up to the Dixon place, Daryl wasn’t out on the porch.  That was crazy though, why would he be sitting on the porch waiting?  Rick felt even more silly when Daryl came strutting from behind the house, looking hot as hell.

His mother would have been disappointed in his poor manners. Because he was staring at Daryl as the man fucking sauntered up, stopping just out of reach.  Daryl had showered and changed too, his shirt a little tight across the chest, but his arms were enough to make Rick’s mouth water.

He finally worked up the courage to speak, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Daryl replied.

Rick mentally kicked himself, he’d been the one to ask Daryl out, he needed to get this date moving. Otherwise they would just be standing here staring at each other all night. So he formed the words and Daryl replied in the way that Rick had hoped, Daryl could eat.

He was surprised that Daryl had actually taken the time to work on a bow and arrow set for Judith.  Rick would have to bring Judith over to check it out later.  Huh, later.

Daryl’s asshole brother finally gave them the kick in the ass to get them moving.  He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans while Daryl was busy getting into the Jeep.  Hopefully he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

Looking for a restaraunt was a bust, all of them full of partiers in costume.  And Rick really didn’t want to have to deal with their antics tonight.  But he’d promised dinner, so before he knew it he’d offered to take Daryl home and order pizza.  Even more surprising was that Daryl accepted.

Rick had totally forgotten about the kids’ mess, luckily Daryl didn’t seem to mind. He’d only glanced around the apartment, his eyes straying back to Rick as soon as he was done.

Daryl took the beer Rick had offered, their fingers brushing for the briefest second.  Rick felt the shockwave of their touch all the way to his toes.  

The pizza was ordered and now was the awkward part where they waited for their food and tried to make small talk. Except it didn’t feel awkward, standing there looking at each other.  It felt like they were waiting, and not for the pizza.

Rick took a drink of his beer before asking, “You ever do any competitive archery?”

Daryl shook his head, “Nah, was always for hunting.”

“How’d you learn to make the arrows?”

Daryl gave a knowing smile and said, “Library.  They got books for everything.”

Rick couldn’t disagree with that.  Even here in the south, libraries fought for freedom of speech and inclusiveness.

“What do you do for fun, Rick?” Daryl asked.

“Been so busy working and taking care of the kids, don’t get to do much fun stuff.” Rick pushed away from the kitchen wall he’d been leaning against.  He fought the urge to walk right up to Daryl, instead going to the living room to start tossing Judith’s toys into the toy box, wondering if he was giving Daryl an eye full of his backside.

Daryl followed him and started tidying up Carl’s game system.

“You don’t have to do that, I can do it.” Rick protested.

“Might as well, or I’ll be talking to your ass.”  

Rick turned around sharply and saw Daryl squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip.  It was, not adorable, but _fetching_.  And it broke some of the tension that had been building since Rick had asked Daryl out.

Rick laughed and flopped down on the couch, giving up on the toys.  Daryl joined him after putting away a game controller. They were sitting a socially acceptable distance apart on the couch, but too far in Rick’s estimate.

“Wanna watch TV?” Rick asked.

“Nah, ain’t nothin’ on except Halloween movies.”

“Video game?”

“Don’t really know how.” Daryl shook his head.

“I don’t either except for the racing games.” Rick admitted.

Daryl took another long pull of his Stella, draining it.

“Let me get ya another,” Rick said as he jumped up off the couch.

Why did he feel so nervous?  They were just gonna have pizza and a few beers.  Maybe a little small talk. He got himself another beer too, even though his was only half finished, figuring he would need it.  

Daryl stood up when Rick came back in the living room, taking the beer, “Thanks man.”

They were staring at each other again. Rick couldn’t help himself, Daryl was like looking at fall leaves or a sunset after a storm. Not a freshly scrubbed, new frailty, but an allure that can only be found after time and experience.  

Rick realized he was staring at Daryl’s mouth, wondering what that mole would feel like under his tongue.  He even licked his lips in anticipation.  Daryl must have seen that as an invitation because those lips started drifting towards Rick’s.  

The knock on the door quashed that idea. Rick gave a tight smile before going to open the door.  It was his usual pizza delivery guy, Glenn.  Rick always tipped him good, so he was the pizza guy’s first stop whenever he delivered in Rick’s neighborhood.

Rick tried his best to look casual, and not like Glenn had interrupted anything.  But all it took was for Glenn to look around Rick and say, “Where’s the kids?”

Glenn’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Daryl standing there instead of Carl and Judith.  He looked back at Rick before a huge smile broke out on his face.

Rick sighed and signed the receipt so that Glenn could get the hell out of there.  He took the pizza and shut the door not too gently on Glenn, before taking their dinner to the kitchen table where Daryl met him.

“Let me get some plates,” Rick said, but when he turned around Daryl already had a slice out and rolled up, eating it in big bites.  

He couldn’t help but smile as he put a couple of slices on a plate for himself.  Daryl had the slice eaten and started another before Rick had even started on his own. Daryl was making a complete mess of himself too.

“You got a little...” Rick motioned to his face first and then to Daryl’s.

Daryl stuck out a tongue and tried licking it away, but only made it worse. Rick laughed and grabbed a napkin off the table and reached over to clean the offending marinara sauce from Daryl’s cheek. Rick swiped at the mess at the same time Daryl stuck his tongue out again catching Rick’s thumb.  

Both men froze, Rick’s eyes widening in surprise. Daryl’s eyebrow quirked up as he deliberately let his tongue swirl around causing Rick to suck in a hard breath.  The napkin fell to the floor as Rick abandoned it to go after the sauce with his own tongue.

Daryl’s own tongue was seeking out Rick’s to dance back and forth between their mouths.  The kiss was a lot more than Rick expected for their first kiss, hot and ravenous, their bodies meshing and arms pulling closer.

Daryl’s hands were all over Rick’s body, seeking out warm skin to caress.  Rick’s hands were tangled in the mess of hair Daryl sported.  

A chair was the first casualty, falling to the ground as Rick took a step back.  His plate of pizza went next as he stumbled into the table.  One of Judith’s toys that hadn’t made it to the toy box got ruthlessly trampled.

They were laid out on the couch before Rick could even take a breath, both of their shirts rucked up so they could have more contact. Rick had somehow ended up on top of Daryl, his hands now roaming over muscled shoulders and trim abs. Daryl’s hands were exploring Rick’s back and ass, squeezing and pulling Rick closer to him.

Daryl hooked a leg around Rick to hold him steady, rocking up into him parody of the real thing. Rick moaned at the sensation on his dick, pushing back into Daryl as he put hot open mouthed kisses down Daryl’s throat.

“Damn Rick,” was all Daryl could manage to get out before their mouths met again.

He let his hands drift to the top of Rick’s pants before boldly wiggling his fingers past the waistband and caressing warm skin, causing Rick to moan again.

“Wanna see more of ya,” Daryl said between kisses.

“Yeah, yeah.  Um, me too,” Rick said as he raised himself up to take off his shirt, only losing one button in the process.

Daryl sat up too and took his shirt off, managing to not lose any buttons.  He took advantage of his new vantage point and let his mouth rove over Rick’s chest, catching a nipple in his teeth and biting down oh so perfectly before wandering off to leave a trail all over Rick.

Rick’s head was thrown back as he took in the sensation, his own hands creeping to his erection to caress it.  Daryl noticed and his own hands soon joined Rick’s pawing at the front of Rick’s Levi’s.  Somehow they managed to undo Rick’s pants and free his cock.

Somewhere in the back of Rick’s head was a little voice telling him this was going too fast, but the hardness of his dick was overriding any rational thought at the moment. Daryl’s hand on the tip of his cock caused Rick to gasp and collapse awkwardly back on the couch, Daryl following and re-positioning himself over Rick.

Rick was in a haze as Daryl continued to kiss and suck all over while Daryl’s hand was doing wonderful things to Rick and he never wanted it to stop.  He didn’t even notice that his pants seemed to have drifted down low on his hips and that Daryl had opened his own.

“Holy fuck!” He cried out when Daryl let a thumb rub over his slit.  

Rick was overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all.  Daryl was doing things to him that he’d never felt before and never even imagined feeling so good. They were rutting together on the couch, their cocks bumping as they explored.

Daryl was kissing the spot on Rick’s neck, the one that made the room spin, when he stopped to whispered in Rick’s ear, “Hey, you got any lube. I didn’t bring any. Didn’t figure I’d need it so soon.”

The world stopped abruptly and Rick gasped as he realized he was about thirty seconds from having sex with a virtual stranger on his living room couch. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, removing his private parts from Daryl’s reach.

“Hey man, didn’t mean to come on too strong.” Daryl said as he sat up as well.

Rick bowed his head to run his fingers through his hair, that’s when he really grasped that he was mostly naked so he stood and pulled his pants back up. Daryl took the hint and adjusted his own pants.

“It’s not you. Well, it is you.  You’re really fucking hot and, wow, what you can do with your mouth. I uh, I’m not ready for that though.  Just wanted to get to know ya over dinner.”

“Right. Um, I guess I can just go then.” Daryl said.

“No! No, you don’t need to go.  We can finish the pizza and you know, talk.” Rick offered.

Daryl bit his lip and nodded his head, “What do you want to talk about?”

Rick was at a loss, he really wanted to get to know Daryl better, but didn’t want it to sound like an interrogation. “What do you do for a living?”

“This and that. Work on bikes, do a bit of construction work, odd jobs.”

“So nothin’ specific?” Rick asked.

“Nah. That a problem?” Daryl said with a slight edge to his voice.

Rick shook his head, “No, no. Just thought it would be nice to know where ya worked when people ask about ya.”

“Who’s gonna ask about me?”

“Judith and Carl of course. She’s gonna tell him all about you as soon as she sees him.” Rick would not panic, just explain his logic.

“ _Carl_ that makes sense, she kept saying _Coral_! Thought that was a funny name for a kid.” Daryl smiled at that, “She sure is a somethin’ I bet she’s a little asskicker.”

“Yeah, got kicked out of two preschools for fighting.” Rick chuckled.

“My kind a kid.”

Rick realized he was staring into Daryl’s eyes again, smiling like an idiot. But Daryl was smiling right back.

“You wanna watch a movie? Mostly got Disney stuff, but I think I have a couple of action movies in here.” Rick offered as he gestured to the entertainment center overflowing with brightly colored CD cases.

Daryl ran his eyes over the selection before asking, “You got the one that your little girl liked? You know, for the one she dressed up for?”

“Oh, yeah I got that one.” Rick fished around for a bit, coming up empty. “Damn, can’t find it.”

“She said it was her favorite, is it still in the machine?” Daryl suggested.

“Hell, I bet it is.” Rick laughed at himself when he popped the player open to see the movie still in it.  He soon had the movie started and grabbed the two of them another slice before settling in on the couch next to (but not touching) Daryl.

Daryl seemed to enjoy the movie, chuckling or looking concerned at all the right spots.  He really enjoyed Merida’s three little brothers, laughing out loud at their antics. “I can see why she likes this chick,” he said at one point.

Rick couldn’t remember how many times he’d seen the movie, so instead of watching he stole glances at Daryl.  He was intrigued by the man and couldn’t wait to get to know him better.  Rick just wished he had more time to do that, he would have to make it a priority.

The movie had ended without Rick even realizing it, he’d been staring.  Daryl had turned to look at Rick, a question on his lips, when he faltered under the intense gaze.

“So, wanna try this again soon?” Daryl asked after a long moment.

“I’m working straight through Thanksgiving. Don’t have any time off ‘til then.” Rick replied.

Daryl nodded his head, “Maybe you can bring little Judith by one day after work and I can give her that bow and the arrows I’m making for her.”

“You’d still do that?” Rick asked a look of surprise on his face.

“Sure, don’t wanna tell her a lie. ‘Sides, I’d like ta see her dad again.”

“You sure?”

Daryl gave one of his little half smiles as he nodded his head, “Yeah, he’s kinda hot for a cop.”

Rick blushed as he looked down at his feet, “Even after…” he gestured to the couch.

Daryl leaned down and caught Rick’s eyes, “Yeah man. I know this wasn’t just a hook-up.”

“No, not a hook-up. You were so good with Judith and you’re, you know, hot. I think I just got carried away.” Rick won the little battle that raged in his head and didn’t lean in and kiss Daryl.

“Ok, so I’m usually home by five-thirty if ya wanna bring Judith by.  I’ll give ya my number so you can call before you come out.” Daryl said as he stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, ok.” Was all Rick could manage.

Daryl smirked and looked at Rick expectantly.

“Oh, you want my number?  I thought..oh, ok then.” Rick rattled off his number to Daryl as Daryl quickly put it in his own rather complicated looking phone that lit up when Daryl started typing on it.

“I’ll send ya a text and then you’ll have my number.” Daryl told Rick as he headed for the door. “Give me a couple of days to finish ‘em up, but it shouldn’t be more‘na week.”

“Um, ok. I’ll see ya in a few days then.” Rick followed Daryl to the door.  He stood there a bit awkwardly holding it as Daryl gave him one last smoldering look before he left.

Just as Rick righted the chair and cleaned up his pizza plate, all the while cursing himself for a fool, his phone gave the little chirping noise to indicate an incoming text.

Unknown number: _Hey officer hottie.  Don’t lose my number. looking forward to a real dinner date. I’ll pay next time._

Rick chuckled at his phone before slowly tapping out his reply: _You’re on. Just don’t call me officer hottie._

Almost before he could close his phone he got a reply:   _You betcha pookie._

Rick sighed dramatically before closing his phone.  This was going to be interesting.

_Shit_ , Rick thought, how was he gonna get Carl to put Daryl’s name into his contacts without Carl seeing those texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends our tale of a Rickyl Halloween date. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under MaroonCamaro if you wanna see what other trouble I get into.


End file.
